Shura
Shura (修羅), translated as "Carnage" or alternatively named after the Buddhist demigod, is one of the songs created and performed by the Japanese rock band DASEIN. It is available on their ninth single, Gekijo. Ricky (band's main vocalist) did a musical rearrangement of the original and retitled it Shura (HYPER BEAT MIX). It is the ending theme for two anime adaptations: the first Haruka anime production and two-parter Harukanaru Toki no Nakade ~Ajisai Yumegatari~ and the three-parter OVA Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~. The Haruka 2 shorts use the remixed version. Credits :Lyrics: JOE :Composition: Ricky :experience trax label Lyrics Kanji= :暁の空に舞う　独りぼっちの自分だけが見える :不安定な気持ち　一体ここはどこだろう :Ah　もう何もかもがムダなんだ :逃げて逃げて逃げ回るだけさ :今夜も宴　優雅に暮らしましょう :闇夜を照らす月も　見えなくなってしまうけど :憧れていい　真似してもいい　最後に君が笑えばいい :修羅を探せや　怒れや　苦しめや　楽しめや :燃え上がる　魂は　今すぐ解き放つがいいさ :修羅を倒せや　悩めや　悲しめや　喜べや :恐れなき鬼となり　現世(うつせみ)を駆け抜けたのなら :眠ろうや :夕暮れの町を飛ぶ　見失った子犬が泣いてる :昨日と同じ　なんでここにいるんだろう :自分で光る太陽も　いつか沈んでしまうから :きっと負けない　もう迷わない　今度は君が笑えばいい :修羅を探せや　怒れや　苦しめや　楽しめや :押し寄せる　寂しさは　やさしくつつみこめばいいさ :修羅を倒せや　悩めや　悲しめや　喜べや :継続は力なり　今こそ己の意のままに　輝けるだろう :修羅を倒せや　怒れや　苦しめや　楽しめや :燃え上がる　魂を　今こそ解き放て :修羅を探せや　怒れや　苦しめや　楽しめや :押し寄せる　寂しさは　やさしくつつみこめばいいさ :修羅を倒せや　悩めや　悲しめや　喜べや :継続は力なり　今こそ己の意のままに　輝けるだろう |-|Romaji= :akatsuki no sora ni mau hitori-bocchi no jibun dake ga mieru :fuanteina kimochi ittai koko wa dokodarou :Ah　mou nani mo kamo muda nanda :nigete nigete nigemawaru dakesa :konya mo utage ni yuuga ni kurashimashou :yami wo terasu tsuzki mo mienakunatteshimaukedo :akogareteii maneshiteii saigo ni kimi ga wareebaii :shura wo sagase ya ikare ya kurushime ya tanoshime ya :moe-agaru tamashi wo imakoso tokihanatsu ga iisa :shura wo taose ya name ya kanashime ya yorokobe ya :osorenaki oni to nari utsusemi wo kakenuketa no nara :nemurou ya :yuugure no machi o tobu miushinatta koinu ga naiteru :kino to onaji nande koko ni irundarou :jibun de hikaru taiyou itsuka shizundeshimaukara :kitto makenai mou mayowanai kondo wa kimi ga wareebaii :shura wo sagase ya ikare ya kurushime ya tanoshime ya :oshiyoseru sabishisa wa yasashiku tsutsumi-komebaiisa :shura wo taose ya name ya kanashime ya yorokobe ya :riibiku wa chikara nari imakoso onore no i no mama ni kagayakeru darou :shura wo sagase ya ikare ya kurushime ya tanoshime ya :moe-agaru tamashi wo imakoso tokihanate :shura wo sagase ya ikare ya kurushime ya tanoshime ya :oshiyoseru sabishisa wa yasashiku tsutsumi-komebaiisa :shura wo taose ya name ya kanashime ya yorokobe ya :riibiku wa chikara nari imakoso onore no i no mama ni kagayakeru darou |-|English Translation= :I see no one else but myself dancing in the dawn sky :This feels off. Where the hell am I? :Ah, everything is so pointless :Like I'm just running around in circles :I want to live in elegance and have a banquet with you tonight :Can't even see the moon shining in this darkness, :but I yearn for it, want to imitate, just to see you smiling in the end :Search for carnage, go on a rampage, experience suffering and treasure joy :Just let your ignited soul run free :Defeat carnage, doubt carnage, mourn carnage, rejoice carnage :Become a fearless demon; if you can break through this world :you may at last find rest :Flying through the evening town, I hear a lost pup crying :Same as yesterday. Why am I here? :Even if I were to become the shining sun, I would be need to sink someday :I won't lose, I won't hesitate anymore. This time, I will see you smiling :Find the shura, be angry with it, be tormented by it, be enthralled with it :Push onwards. I let myself be gently embraced by loneliness :Defeat carnage, doubt carnage, mourn carnage, rejoice carnage :Continuing onwards is my power. This time I will shine by my own will :The shura searches, rages, suffers and enjoys itself :Let loose its blazing soul now :Search for carnage, go on a rampage, experience suffering and treasure joy :Push onwards. I let myself be gently embraced by loneliness :Defeat the shura, doubt the shura, mourn the shura, rejoice the shura :Continuing onwards is my power. This time I will shine by my own will External Links *[https://www.amazon.co.jp/激情-DASEIN/dp/B00005Q847 Amazon listing for Gekijou] *Official listing for HYPER BEAT MIX Category:Songs